


Ipomoea

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Requests [24]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: Note: ipomoea, meaning “I belong to thee”.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, ignis/reader
Series: FFXV Requests [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797337
Kudos: 9





	Ipomoea

**Author's Note:**

> Note: ipomoea, meaning “I belong to thee”.

You loved him, there was little doubt in your mind. You had always felt attached to Ignis, but your feelings had only grown over the past couple years. You couldn’t let go of your crush on him.

That’s probably why you were in this predicament in the first place.

You were sitting in Lestallum, waiting for the boys to return from the Glacial Grotto, when you first felt it. It had just been a tickling sensation, at first, but as more time passed it grew in strength until you had begun coughing.

“Are you okay, Miss (Y/n)?” Jared asked, placing a gentle hand on your back. You nodded absently and coughed into your hand, jolting when you felt something land in your palm. As you looked into your hand, you felt your blood run cold at the perfect violet bloom. You were quick to hide it from Jared, but the man saw it regardless.

“Miss (Y/n),” he began, but was interrupted when the boys returned. You shoved the flower into your pocket and stood to greet the boys, giving the prince and Prompto tight hugs before being crushed in one of Gladio’s bear hugs.

“Uncle,” you weezed, tapping on the Shield’s shoulder. He released you with a laugh, ruffling your hair. His actions drew a smile on your lips -- as well as that tickling feeling in the back of your throat. But you pushed it down, intent on keeping the men in the dark for as long as possible.

***

 _It hurts_ , you grimaced, curling as far into your sleeping bag as you could. A hand clutched to your chest, a barely audible whimper escaped your lips. You felt the tell-tale tickling in the back of your throat and just had enough time to escape the tent before the coughing began.

You made it to the edge of the haven when the first flower fell, followed by many others. Coughs wracking your body, you slid to your knees, staring at your open hands as the ipomoea flowers filled them.

You didn’t want this. You had _never_ wanted this; had never asked for this to occur. Yet there you sat, your tears mixing with the violet petals and blood.

***

It had been almost two months since the first flower appeared, and in all that time your strength had dwindled severely. It took you most everything you had to even get up in the morning, but you had to, for no other reason than to continue your charade; to keep the others assured you were okay. You didn’t know how much longer you could go on pretending.

Well, as it turns out, you didn’t have to for all that longer.

As you sat at the haven, trying to keep the coughs under wraps, a fairly large flower slipped from your lips and landed in your lap. As soon as Prompto saw it, he had panicked -- the poor kid had such a visceral reaction that he had fallen out of his chair --, calling Iggy and the others over. The four surrounded you, sadness -- and maybe a bit of pity -- evident in their eyes.

“(Y/n), how long has this been happening?” Noct was the first one to say something. You kept your eyes low, biting your lips as the tears slid down your cheeks. Noct grabbed your shoulders, forcing you to look him in the eyes. “How long?”

“Tw-two months,” you answered dutifully. You could see the alarm in the young man’s eyes at your admission, and you were quick to assuage his worries. “But I’m fine, Noct! The pain hasn’t gotten any worse! I swear!”

You were terrified; terrified that they would leave you behind, that they would try to talk you into getting the flower removed. Terrified that, if it _was_ removed, you’d forget about the man you loved.

Bad End:

Just as you were about to try and reassure the boys again, coughs shook your body, more blooms falling than before. They piled in your lap, mixing with blood and tears as the realization hit.

_This really is the end, isn’t it?_

You airways restricted, you latched onto the closest person, which happened to be Prompto. His body tensed at your touch, but he held you against him regardless.

 _I’m sorry, guys,_ you thought, a brief sardonic smile gracing your lips between coughs. You gasped for breath -- but you weren’t afraid.

At least you weren’t dying at the hands of a daemon...

  
  


Good End (?):

Your wide (e/c) eyes flicked between the four men surrounding you, before landing on Ignis. His olive eyes were glassy as he removed his glasses.

“I swear, Noct, I’m fine,” you choked out, more from the raw emotion coursing through you than the flowers. When he didn’t respond -- when _no one_ responded -- a cry fell from your lips and you tucked your knees to your chest, letting your tears fall freely. _Please, don’t take them away from me._

A hand on your shoulder made your head shoot up, (e/c) meeting with olive.

“Are you sure, (Y/n)?” Ignis asked.

“Yes, I’m sure! The pain hasn’t gotten worse!” Ignis sighed at your vehement reply, rubbing his temples. You waited with bated breath, hoping he would believe you. When he said nothing, you shot to your feet, grasping his wrists and looking at him with pleading eyes. “Please, _believe me._ ”

***

It was barely two weeks until your airways felt less pressure on them, and it left you puzzled. You hadn’t done anything different from your normal routine -- or what had become your normal in the past two months. But that wasn’t the only thing that left you confused.

Once the boys had found out, you noticed they treated you differently. It wasn’t _much_ of a difference from how they usually treated you, but you could tell.

They were afraid of losing you, to fucking _flowers_ of all things.

***

Three weeks after they had found out, you were able to breathe freely again, and as soon as you had woken up that morning you had tackled the two youngest boys in a bone-crushing hug.

“Are you feeling better, (Y/n)?” Prompto asked, a worried smile on his freckled face. You answered him with a nod and your own smile before standing and exiting the tent.

“Good morning, (Y/n),” Ignis called, and you gave him a small wave before you approached him. Waiting for him to turn to you, you cupped his face and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was difficult writing the good end...


End file.
